1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoppers, and more particularly to hoppers for folding the end flaps of a film overwrapper across the ends of a carton enclosed in the overwrapper for completing the packaging of the carton in the overwrapper.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hoppers for folding the end flaps of a film overwrapper across the ends of a carton enclosed in the overwrapper for completing the packaging of the carton in the overwrapper film are known.
Such hoppers are conventionally used in the tobacco industry to apply a film overwrapper to a carton of cigarette packages.
The conventional hopper of this type includes a back wall, spaced apart side walls, and a front wall. Carton engagement fingers are mounted to the back wall and to the front wall for movement into and out of the hopper.
In use, cartons circumscribed by and, therefore, enclosed in the film wrapper are forced upwardly through the open bottom end of the hopper to the open top end of the hopper wherein the side walls of the hopper function to fold the end flaps of the overwrapper over the ends of the carton to complete the packaging of the carton in the overwrapper.
A problem occurs in these heretofore known hoppers when cartons become jammed in the hopper, or when it is otherwise necessary to clear the hopper of cartons as may occur when it is necessary to change over from packaging one brand of cigarettes to another brand of cigarettes.